The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcelimpik’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during February 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, attractive flower coloration, and a freely basal branching growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Celebration Pink ‘Balcelpink’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,645, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens hawkeri breeding selection designated 8225-B, not patented, characterized by its medium coral-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.